1. Field
The described aspects relate to wireless communication devices, and more specifically, to linking to an application on a wireless communication device.
2. Background
A Universal Resource Identifier (URI) that includes a string of characters can be used to identify or name a resource to enable interactions with representations of the resource over a network. A form of a URI is a Universal Resource Locator (URL), which additionally includes an identification of a location of the resource. For example, the URL http://www.qualcomm.com is a URI that identifies a resource, the home page of QUALCOMM Incorporated, and identifies that a representation of the resource, such as corresponding Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) code, may be obtained using a Hypertext Transfer Protocol (http) from a network host on the World Wide Web (www) named www.qualcomm.com. Thus, in one application, a web browser on a computer uses a URL to retrieve representations of web pages from network-based servers. Accordingly, such URLs have a syntax designed for use to retrieve web pages from the World Wide Web using specific protocols.
Such web-based URIs and URLs are not ideal for usage by mobile wireless devices, such as cellular telephones, wherein throughput may be relatively limited and wherein a size of data packets used to exchange messages is relatively small. For example, such URIs and URLs include a plurality of spaces and characters, and are relatively lengthy compared to data components of wireless device protocol messages.
Thus, improved URIs for use on mobile wireless devices are desired.